


Counting Down

by auroracalisto



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Reader Insert, Robbery, Soulmate AU, Timer on Wrist AU, break-in, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: Harvey let out a breathy sigh, glancing down at the timer on his wrist.  It never seemed to change.  Don’t get him wrong, it did change.  But 45 years was a long time to wait for your soulmate, let alone stare at that damn timer and wonder when you were going to meet them.  He had to admit, he was a bit jealous of Jim.  Jim found Lee almost as soon as he and Barbara split.  Sure, Harvey’s been with a couple of people, too, but it wasn’t the same as finding your soulmate.And Harvey's kind of sick of waiting for his soulmate--but he never would have expected to find her on a call about a robbery.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> Everyone has a timer on their wrist that slowly counts down until the moment they find their soulmate. Some find their soulmates very early on, and some, like Harvey, wait years before they find the one they're supposed to spend the rest of their lives with.

Harvey glanced towards Jim as he kissed Lee on the cheek, shortly before Lee left to go back to the coroner’s office. Harvey let out a breathy sigh, glancing down at the timer on his wrist. It never seemed to change. Don’t get him wrong, it did change. But 45 years was a long time to wait for your soulmate, let alone stare at that damn timer and wonder when you were going to meet them. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous of Jim. Jim found Lee almost as soon as he and Barbara split. Sure, Harvey’s been with a couple of people, too, but it wasn’t the same as finding your soulmate. 

Jim looked over at Harvey and rose an eyebrow. “What’s up?” he asked, sitting back down at his desk, sifting through the files and placing the ones he needed to be returned off to the side. 

“Just thinkin’,” he said, leaning back in his chair.   
“About what, Harv?” he chuckled softly. “You thinking about your timer again?” he asked. 

Harvey only shot him a glare, flinching a bit as the phone began to ring on Jim’s desk. Jim quickly picked it up. 

“This is Gordon,” he said, a frown deep on his lips. He closed his eyes before he looked over at Harvey. “Break in on 3rdAvenue, shots were fired,” he said, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket. “Robber is reported dead, we need to check it out.”

Harvey threw his head back and let out an audible groan. They never got a break. 

* * *

Not even ten minutes later did they find themselves in front of an apartment. Before Harvey could say anything, Jim spoke. 

“GCPD!” he shouted through the door, noticing the door was already open and pushing it open with his foot. He kept his gun in front of him and came in, looking around at the state of the apartment. Harvey followed close behind and it didn’t take them long to find a dead man dressed in black on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. There was a bullet straight through this middle of his forehead. Harvey frowned deeply. 

“Jim, you stay here and call for the medics.” 

Harvey stepped over the body and began to walk down the hallway. There were two doors—one on his left and one on his right. He opened the one on the right just to reveal a bathroom. He frowned and turned to the second door, quickly opening it. He wasted no time in coming inside of the bedroom, spotting a woman huddled in the corner. There was a gun on the grey bedspread, and he came over to it, grabbing it and moving it away from the woman entirely. 

The woman looked up, tears streaking her soft face. She let out a soft sob, quickly covering her mouth. 

“Hey,” Harvey immediately frowned, raising his hands in the air and quickly holstering his gun. He came over to the woman and bent down by her. “It’s okay. Pretty sure you killed him,” he said, keeping his eyes on hers. He then noticed the blood that covered her hands. “Are you hurt?” he asked, taking ahold of her wrist gently. He then noticed the stab wound through her pale-yellow shirt. He could have sworn it was right under her ribcage. 

“It hurts to breathe,” she whispered, her hand in return grabbing onto his arm. 

“Then don’t talk,” Harvey said, helping her into a more comfortable position. “It’s okay. Jim!” he then shouted, looking towards the hallway. “I need a medic in here!”

Harvey paid no mind to the timer on his wrist, unaware that both his and the woman in front of him had their numbers at zero. All he cared about was getting this victim out of the scene, alive.

* * *

Harvey sat there in the hospital chair, his head in his hands. The woman had gone into surgery and was resting in her hospital room. For now, she was okay. At least, that’s what the doctor had told him. He was waiting for her emergency contact to show up, but so far, he was the only one there. He had told Jim to stay at the scene. He didn’t know why, but his heart tugged him to the hospital to make sure the girl was okay. 

Harvey jumped up and out of his chair when the doctor cleared his throat in front of him.

“What? Is she okay?” Harvey quickly asked. 

The doctor gave him a bit of a smile. “She’s fine. She’s actually asking for you and seems to be wide awake. You can visit her if you’d like,” the doctor said, pointing to the room the woman was in. 

Harvey didn’t say anything else to the doctor, quickly heading to the white hospital room. He barely knocked on the door before he walked in, looking at the woman in the hospital bed. She didn’t look well, but she would pull through. 

The woman nervously looked towards Harvey; her eyes trained on his before she spoke. “My name is [Your name],” she said, staring at him. 

He rose an eyebrow before he spoke. “I’m—”

“I know, I asked the doctor before he left and he said your name is Harvey—Harvey Bullock,” she gave him a soft smile. “Harvey, I needed to talk to you. First, to thank you,” she said, nervously looking towards her wrist before she revealed the number zero to him. “What does yours say?” she whispered, her eyes filling with worry. 

Harvey stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. He looked down at his wrist, seeing the timer reading the same. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he let his eyes wander over to her wrist again. “How—”

“I’ve waited so long,” [Your name] quickly said, her eyes filling with tears. 

“How . . . how long?” Harvey asked, coming over and pulling a chair to sit down beside her. 

“Thirty-eight years,” she bit her lip. “Do you know how people look at you when your timer is still counting down?” she asked, keeping her eyes on his. 

Harvey’s frown turned into a bit of a smile. “Yeah,” he softly said. “I’ve waited forty-five years,” he reached out to take her hand, the one that her wrist held its timer. “It was smart of you to call the cops when you did . . .”

“You think?” [Your name] let out a bit of a laugh, holding onto his hand tighter, letting the happy tears escape from her [eye color] eyes. “Thank you for saving me.”

Harvey felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders, even if it was temporary. This . . . was a game-changer. Definitely a game-changer. 


End file.
